The present invention relates to dry particulate dispensers. More specifically, the present invention relates to dry particulate dispensers such as those used to dispense food products.
Dry particulates, such as cereal, salad toppings, peanuts, crushed cookies, candy pieces, xe2x80x9csprinklesxe2x80x9d, etc., are frequently used in food preparation. One simple technique for applying these toppings is to hold the various toppings in containers and then use a spoon to dispense the desired amount of a topping. However, this simple technique is not well suited for consumer food outlets such as salad bars, restaurants, ice cream shops, etc., which may experience high volume sales. Additionally, this simple technique does not provide accurate regulation in the amount of toppings dispensed and is prone to contamination.
Frequently, more sophisticated dispensers than the simple spoon method discussed above are used to dispense dry particulates. However, some dispensing methods do not provide accurate portion control and do not provide consistent product flow out of the dispenser. Such dispensers are frequently gravity fed in which gravity is used to draw the particulate from the dispenser. However, dispensers can have problems when dispensing a xe2x80x9ctough flowxe2x80x9d product which does not flow easily from the dispenser. Such a tough flow product tends to bridge or plug the dispenser opening. This plugging can cause the end user to under dispense which can cause the user to dispense again, resulting in an inconsistent product and causing higher costs due to waste in dispensing.
In one aspect, a dry mix particulate dispenser includes a container configured to hold a dry mix-particulate. The container has a top portion, a bottom portion, and at least one side wall. The container includes a dispenser opening formed in the bottom portion and a sloped interior wall within the container is angled in a direction generally toward the dispenser opening. A slide track is positioned adjacent the bottom portion of the container. An elongate slider is configured to be slidably received in the slide track. The slider including an opening formed therein which can be selectively aligned with the dispenser opening.